The present invention relates to multi-stage automatic transmissions that are mounted on vehicles etc., and more particularly to arrangement structures of clutches capable of inputting rotation of an input shaft to each gear and a carrier of a planetary gear set and brakes capable of stopping rotation of each gear and the carrier.